


Just the two of us

by alittlemore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemore/pseuds/alittlemore
Summary: All Alex needs is a night off but Kara isn't available. Still she won't spend her night alone.





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you write absolutely anything with AgentCorp? I love them so much. Maybe about Alex reacting to Lena in a three piece suit.

Alex walks down the empty sidewalk covered by the yellow light of the street with the cold breeze of winter greeting her skin. She sees the building a little more than half a block away and squeezes the hot paper bag in her hands. It's a night when her duties weigh less on her shoulders even though it still cloud her thoughts. It's an ordinary night that Alex decided to share with Kara. She feels the wind running through the mesh of her dark sweatpants, when she's only a few meters and regrets choosing to leave her motorcycle asleep on the concrete of her garage. It seemed a right choice at the moment, however. Let herself be plunged into the cold night of National City, seeing strange faces under the light of the city imagining their normal lives to forget hers, very different from that. Too poetic to fit in with her, Alex thinks, pushing the door quickly to escape the cold.

 

She looks at the elevator numbers coming down and wonders why her sister still has not answered. Writing an article? Plans with someone? Alex doesn’t remember Kara mentioning anything. It's when she's almost in the hall to her sister's place that her cell phone vibrates in the pocket of her jacket and Alex stops halfway.

 

_Kara: Got stuck with Snapper I’m so so sorry :((_

 

Alex sighs.

 

_Alex: It’s fine, we can reschedule._

 

_Kara: Is really fine? Alex: It’s not a b|_

 

“Alex?” A voice comes from down the hall. “I didn’t see you there, I guess Kara canceled with you too?

 

That's when Alex finally raises her face to Lena. The breath gets stuck her throat and her mind stays blank for an instant. A suit jacket and gray pants, a tie and a waistcoat of the same color on a black shirt. Intense green eyes and dark eyebrows raised in doubt. This is the image that Alex receives and that erases all her other thoughts in a few seconds.

 

“Alex?”

 

It takes a few more seconds before she realizes she should answer.

 

“I, huh… Yeah, yeah, we were, you know”, The words seem to be sliding off her tongue, so Alex raises the bag with food. “Wait, did you have plans with Kara too?”

 

Lena denies and suddenly looks small under Alex's curious look.

 

“No, no, not really”, Lena looks down at the wall and hesitates a little before turning to Alex. “I think I just needed a break and some support.”

 

It’s about James, Alex is almost sure. Yet she prefers not to ruin the conversation already a little off the line and doesn't ask. But then there is this strange silence and Alex feels a little uncomfortable when her mind finds a space to return to thoughts about the woman's clothing in front of her and she must keep it from going any further.

 

“I guess it’s just the two of us”, she sees Lena compressing her lips and nodding slightly, so an idea runs out of her mouth before Alex can think twice. “You know what? You seem to have just gotten off work, we're both here and I have food, so what do you think? We can be each other’s company for tonight.”

 

Lena has an open smile on her face, her head tilted slightly crinkling her collar and Alex thinks that tie looks tight. Suddenly her thoughts cling at the image of her fingers curled in that piece of cloth. “It's a good idea”, she says with the same smile and Alex tries to push the blurred line away from her thinking.

 

“So, at my place?”

 

“Sure”, Lena says and heads for the elevator.

 

The cell phone vibrates again in the jacket pocket.

 

_Kara: Alex? Are you there? Is everything ok?_

 

_Alex: Everything good._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @demaisepouco


End file.
